


Labyrinth (Left, Right, Straight Ahead, There's No Way Out...)

by NightmareKingGrimm13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beating, Domestic Violence, I spell Mike's name Miche because I can fight me, M/M, Miche is seriously fucked up in this, Nightmare Incubus!Miche, Nightmares, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, mental breaking, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareKingGrimm13/pseuds/NightmareKingGrimm13
Summary: Miche is an incubus with his heart set on ruining Levi's life. He wants to break the poor man to pieces and lap up the gooey insides. Seriously, this is really fucked up and dark. Like, Miche beating Levi and fucking with his mind until Levi sees no other option but to give in.





	Labyrinth (Left, Right, Straight Ahead, There's No Way Out...)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xilianr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilianr/gifts).



> *Gives Xil a very pointed look.* You know who loves you....

Levi was driving home from work that night. The day had been long and stressful, what with dealing with drunks all day, and he was ready to jump in the shower and unwind. Pulling into his driveway, he shut the engine off and trudged inside. Tossing his keys into the bowl sitting on the kitchen table, he slipped out of his shoes, fingers loosening his black tie and making to unbutton his white cotton shirt. Stepping into the bathroom, he discarded his work clothes in the hamper, piece at a time before running the water for the shower. A contented sigh passed the noirette's lips as he stepped into the near scalding hot water, the lingering stench of alcohol and sweat washing down the drain with coconut scented suds. He was quick. Methodical in his scrubbing himself to clean. The light flickered a few times, drawing his ire. He'd had a rough enough day without needing to replace the lightbulb in the bathroom. For the fourth goddamned time. He almost sighed in relief until the bulb shattered suddenly. Levi withered a touch, standing in the dark with the water still running, he silently cursed whatever deity had decided that that night was perfect to toy with him. With a tut, he shut off the water and felt around for his towel, carefully. He might have been grumpy but, a trip to the hospital for concussing himself would only make his night worse. Waist wrapped in the towel, he grabbed his phone and flicked the lightswitch off before exiting the room. He'd deal with the light tomorrow, after he was in a better frame of mind. Not bothering to put pants on, he walked to the kitchen to grab himself a drink. Despite his career choice of bartending, he refused to drink on the job, preferring to remain clear headed in case he needed to play bouncer for some rowdy asshole. Just as he was settling in to resume reading a book he'd recently taken an interest in, he swore what felt like fingers, ice cold, caressed over the back of his neck, making him jolt. Goosebumps pricked over his skin when he touched over the spot. When his keys suddenly clattered onto the floor, his head snapped around to see what could have possibly caused it to happen. Slowly, he approached the kitchen, taking up the baseball bat he kept by the front door as he crept forwards.

"Hello? Someone there?" The raven called out, not expecting an answer. "Look, if you come out now, we can settle this peacefully."

When no answer was given, he rounded the corner with the bat readied to swing. Nothing. No one. The room was empty save for himself. Crouching to pick up the keys, his brows furrowed in confusion. There was only one way in or out of the kitchen and the window was locked from the inside. The same feeling from before skittered across his flesh and he all but dropped the bat at the sensation. He cursed under his breath as he rather hastily made his way up to his bedroom and crawled under the blankets. He was just tired and his mind was playing tricks on him. He'd had a stressful day at work and this was nothing more than his mind saying that he needed to sleep. At least that's what he tried to tell himself. When those frozen fingers suddenly danced up his spine and what sounded like nails scratched down the door afterwards, he startled. Badly. He was just imagining things. He had to be. Huddling down under the covers a little more, Levi tried to shut out the feelings and focus on falling asleep. He clearly needed it and he was not going to let his mind keep him awake any longer. Relaxing a touch, the small man tried to steady his breathing a bit more. He would be alright after a good night's sleep. If he could get there. He was just getting uncomfortable when a problem presented itself. He gave an honest-to-god groan as he threw the blankets off himself to wander to the bathroom. It was just his luck that that would happen. With the issue taken care of, he settled back into bed in time for the sensation of dancing fingers to play up his spine once more. It didn't end there however as he swore he could hear someone whisper his name. Like they were standing right behind him with their lips pressed to his temple.

"The hell?!" Levi shot out of the bed and nearly ran out of the room.

This was just a bad dream. He was going to wake up any second and laugh about how stupid he felt. When he bit down on his hand and didn't immediately awaken in his bed, he shivered. 

"Levi," the voice whispered a tad louder and he froze.

There was no mistaking it. He'd heard his name, whispered to him by whatever kept touching him.

"Levi," the voice was becoming more demanding.

"The hell are you?" He grumbled under his breath.

The brush of frigid digits hits him again, coaxing him down the hall. His legs seemed to move of their own accord, carrying him to the stairs leading to the attic. There wasn't anything of interest up there. Just some moving supplies. Boxes full of things he didn't need. Things he should probably get rid of. Sliding his hand over the railing, he hissed as his finger caught on a rough spot and blood welled to the surface.

"Shit," he uttered lowly.

The presence encouraged him onwards until he was standing in the center of the small space. Slate grey eyes narrowed as he squinted to see into the shadows. He thought he could make out what looked like a pair of glowing, bright green, orbs and slid the slightest bit closer. He would have screamed if his voice hadn't suddenly caught in his throat as a cold hand engulfed his and drew the slender paw forwards. Something cold and wet encircled his bleeding finger, pulling the crimson liquid away.

"Luring you up here was easier than I thought it would be. Stubborn boy. I tried to play nice but you've been ignoring me for weeks now," His voice was a deep baritone purr, warm and gentle. Almost.

Levi's breathing accelerated as the shadows spoke to him. His heart felt as though it might jump out of his chest and sprint across the floor as he stepped a bit closer, trying to see the owner of that sensual rumble.

"Ah, ah, not yet, little one. You haven't earned the right to see my face yet," the darkness shifted and the hand grasping his vanished. "When you're ready to give yourself over to me, then I'll let you see me but, until then, go back to bed. Rest. You'll tell no one of this encounter or..." The grin was evident in his tone, "or I'll make your life a living hell. Be a good boy and run along now."

The command was one he couldn't ignore. There was just something about that voice. That soothing, gentle voice that willed him to obey and so, he descended the stairs in an almost trance like state to climb back into bed. Watching the petite form nestle beneath the blankets, the demon started in on his plan to whittle away the man's sanity and bring him right into his waiting arms. Only once the noirette was sound asleep did he reveal himself. He was tall, tanned skin graced by faint gold markings down his arms, chest and back. Like most incubi, his irises glowed from within, sclera stained midnight. Shaggy blond hair parted just enough unveil the otherworldly eyes. His jaw was framed by neatly kempt facial hair. The serpentine tongue darted from between pointed teeth to wet full lips. The human under his gaze was soft. Vulnerable in his slumber. China doll features lax and almost cute in his unconscious state.

"Oh my pet, you'll belong to me before you know it," the incubus hummed before leaning down and sinking razor sharp into porcelain skin, marking what would soon be his.

The blood was sweet on his tongue and had him lapping more away until the bite sealed closed and binding the smaller to him. The silvery scar decorating the jut of collarbone brought a wicked grin to the demon's lips. With the bind in place he focused on unsettling the slumbering mind, replacing his dreams with horrible nightmares until lithe limbs thrashed violently and sweet, sweet tears spilled unbidden down high cheekbones.

"Weep for me you beautiful boy," the blond growled deeply.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Levi woke, he felt more tired than he had when he'd gone to sleep. His mind was plagued by the images that had been stuck on repeat throughout the night. His morning routine called his name and with a sigh, he rolled to his feet and walked to the bathroom. When his reflection caught his eye, he gasped. There, over his clavicle was a fresh new scar. The perfect outline of teeth bedecked his snowy skin.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He growled out to the presence he'd been made aware of the night previous.

"I simply marked what is mine. You belong to me, you just don't know it yet," that soft thundering purr answered. 

"Tch, fuck off, I don't belong to anyone or thing," Levi snarled.

The raven nearly flew out of his skin when a pair of gleaming cat's eye green orbs appeared in the mirror. Upon closer inspection, he could make out other little details. The face was very much masculine with a strong jaw. He could see bits of the defining features as he leaned a little closer. When he was mere inches from the glass a strong hand materialized and pulled his face into the mirror with such force that the glass shattered and sent him stumbling backwards.

"Behave yourself pet. I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will if you're obstinate," he watched the crumpled form clutch at his head, blood trickling down over thin lips. "Now then, go and clean yourself up and get ready for work, they'll miss you if you don't show up."

"Fuck you," Levi groaned before being hauled off the floor by unseen hands.

He was not prepared for the crushing blow to his ribs. Nor the sharp pain blooming in his face. Each strike was enough to bring bruises into formation. Only once the slender form was battered purple and blue did the demon relent. He frowned in his incorporeal form. Marks on the face wouldn't do at all. With a sigh, the blond let his power lick over bruised flesh, restoring the ivory white complexion before taking a moment to really look over his handiwork.

"Oh pet, you look lovely covered in purple and blue. Now look at what you've done, I'm all excited. I should punish you for being such a naughty pet but, that would mean I'd have to reveal myself which, as I've already said, you have to earn," his voice was bordering on ecstatic over seeing the slight man bruised and beaten by his hands. "Now then, who do you belong to?"

"Hgn-no one, fuck off," the ravenette snarled weakly.

The demon huffed a sigh before resuming the beating until the petite bartender was writhing and begging him to stop. Everything hurt. Breathing was excruciating. Blood dripped from battered lips onto the floor as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Who do you belong to, lovely. Answer correctly and I'll make it better," the serpentine tongue lapped over his fist, drawing scarlet splatters into his mouth hungrily.

"Y-you. I belong to you," Levi wheezed.

The pain slowly ebbed with cold hands caressing over his body. He was so tired, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He didn't want to go to work and deal with idiots all day.

"Oh pet, look at you, so weak and pathetic, go get dressed and go to work. And if you flirt with that blond again, I'll kill him, do you understand, my lovely little raven?" The incubus purred.

"Yes. I won't flirt with him anymore," he was so very tired, couldn't this thing understand that he needed to sleep?

"Good boy, off you go now," the presence vanished then, leaving him to ready up to go to work.

The day was hell. He'd nearly fallen asleep at the bar. Twice. By the time he trudged through his front door, he was so exhausted that he didn't bother trying to make it to his bed, opting to collapse onto the couch instead. Right as his eyes closed, that icy being settled in beside him.

"Hello pet, how was work?" The voice murmured as cold fingers combed through his hair.

If he wasn't so beyond tired, he might had leaned into the soothing cold. That hand felt like heaven against his throbbing head. He almost let the question go unanswered when the petting fingers curled tight in his black locks.

"Ah! It was hell!' Levi shouted out, relaxing when the hand loosened and resumed it's gentle petting.

"Oh my darling, I'm so sorry. Poor thing, you're so tired you can't even keep your eyes open. I suppose there's no helping you. Come along, you stink of other humans and it's giving me a headache," the shadowy figure coaxed him up to his feet and ended up all but dragging him to the bathroom. 

The bulb had long been replaced by the thing holding him. The switch clicked on and the tired form was sat on the toilet seat while the incubus started the water for the bath. His pet was too tired to shower but he wanted the stench gone so that he could breathe in that sweet, intoxicating scent freely. His darling's loose jointed body was lowered into the frigid water and immediately struggled to get away from the freezing cold.

"Fuck! It's too cold!" The noirette cried out, fighting to get out of the tub.

"Now now, you should thank me. I was kind enough to bring you up here and run a bath for you yet you complain," the large being sighed.

He tried. Honest to god tried to endure the icy water but ended up shivering. Teeth chattering and lips a ghastly shade of bluish purple by the time it was over. 

"Please," he felt so weak, so pathetic for begging but, what choice did he have.

"Please? Please what, pet? Are you ready to give yourself over to me entirely? To be mine?" The incubus questioned.

"N-no. I'm so cold. Please, I'll get sick at this rate," hoping the threat of illness would be enough to warrant a bit of consideration from the dark creature, Levi pleaded.

"Silly boy, if you get sick, I'll just heal you. Just give in. Become mine and all this will stop. Once you're mine, I'll be able to reward you, don't you want that?" the demon implored.

"F-fuck you, I'll never give in," his raven was all snarl.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since the discovery of Miche, as the demon had introduced. Two weeks of never ending hell. Two weeks of sleepless nights and long exhausting days at work. All he wanted was a good night's sleep and for one day at work to go well. He was beginning to consider just giving the incubus what he wanted. Giving it as it were. At the rate he was going, he wouldn't have a choice. If he kept up with the way things were, he was going to flat out die of exhaustion. Walking through the door to his house, he was greeted with a fist to his gut, doubling him over and drawing a wheezing gasp from his thin lips.

"Hello pet. Have you decided to give in yet?" Miche purred, hiding in the shadows like he always did.

"And if I have? You'll stop this? Stop hurting me?" Levi retorted, struggling to his feet.

"Mm, there's a very strong possibility of that. I'll ask again, are you ready to give in yet?" the blond hummed softly.

"Tch, not until you give me a straight answer, you promise this'll stop and I might be more inclined to give you what you want," the shorter grumbled before breezing past the demon.

When both feet were suddenly swept out from under him and he collided with the hardwood floor, he grunted lowly. He knew what was coming. It always happened when he denied the monster what he wanted. When the beast was satisfied that he'd dealt enough damage, he relented and left the shuddering form to lay in a puddle of tears, blood and saliva, knowing it would disgust the petite man.

Another week of torture and Levi was starting to jump at the shadows at work even. Any time he left the house, he'd glace around frantically to make sure his keeper was nowhere in sight. A week after that he ended up sitting up in bed, rocking and crying most nights, too afraid to go to sleep. Just closing his eyes haunted him. He wanted the nightmares to stop. Wanted the pain to go away. He wanted to give in, he realized then. He couldn't keep going like this. He needed to sleep. He couldn't give in. Giving in meant losing. Meant he was weak. He was not weak. Miche was starting to think his pet was doing this just to spite him. He'd worn the poor man down enough that even a whisper was enough to send a thrill of terror through him, now he just needed that last little push over the edge and the ravenette would be his.

"Little Levi, look at you, you're trembling. Are you cold pet?" Miche grinned, knowing that the shiver had nothing to do with the room temperature.

"I'm scared," the man looked so small. So frail with the way he huddled tight in the corner.

"You know I don't want to hurt you. Know that it's your own fault this keeps happening, don't you little one?" The incubus was taunting now, trying to get the smaller to give him a reason to lash out again.

"I know. I'm a bad pet," Levi whimpered. "If I give in, will you let me sleep? Please? I'm so tired and everything hurts. I don't want to hurt anymore."

"Oh my sweet, sweet boy. Give in. Stop fighting me and I'll make all the pain go away. I'll make it all better," the brute licked over his fangs, this is what he'd been waiting for. 

"You promise?" His sweet pet was so frail, so needy.

"I swear, I won't hurt you anymore if you give in," a large hand helped to coax the answer he wanted.

"Okay. You win. Just let me sleep. No more nightmares, please. I'll do whatever you want when I wake up, I'm so tired," Levi gave a defeated sigh, slumping forwards.

Miche gave an ecstatic groan and let his physical form manifest. He had the verbal affirmation, now he needed the physical one. The one that would bind the short man to him.

"Not yet little one, first I need you to do one more thing, then you can sleep. I'll even hold you while you slumber," it took a moment for his plaything to realize that he was actually in the room.

"What more could I possibly do?" The hunched form was trembling again, fear over the unknown gripping him tight.

"Sweet boy, I just need a tiny bit of your blood. Just a little bit and then you'll be free to sleep till your heart's content," the demon carved into soft skin then, marking the human with his sigil.

No other demon would ever touch the man as long as he bore the blond's crest. He was impressed that the slighter male did little beyond tense while he was marked. A tired forehead crashed against his chest then, slate grey drooping closed. The beast smirked before lifting the tiny frame into his arms and tucking them both under the blankets. His poor pet was finally his. Fully his. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking the next morning brought about a sense of bliss that Levi hadn't felt in over a month. He was warm. Had gotten a decent night's sleep. And was being held. Two strong arms held him tight to a vast chest.

"Good morning, pet, did you sleep well?" Miche asked, letting his plaything wake fully.

"I did. And you kept your promise," the petite noriette retorted.

"But of course. It wouldn't be very nice of me to promise one thing then do another, now would it?" The demon purred. "Get up and ready for work, I'll accompany you today and make sure your day goes well and, if you're a good boy, I'll have a treat for you when we get home. Oh and don't worry about me looking inhuman, I can blend in very well."

The smaller did as he was told, showering and dressing for work. True to his word, the nightmare incubus had taken on a human appearance. Soft tanned skin, neat facial hair, sea green eyes. He was very handsome in human form, Levi noted. The beast had slipped into a simple black button up and slacks but the look suited him.

"You look good," the shorter commented idly as he drove them to the bar.

A smirk curved onto plump lips. He knew he was appealing. He'd taken extra care to make sure he'd be especially alluring to his little human. When they got to the door and the blond that his darling had originally taken an interest in gave them a look, he made a point of snatching up the slighter male and pressing a very possessive and heated kiss to thin lips. The action absolutely oozed jealousy and had his pet melting under his touch.

"Just a little reminder of who you belong to, now go on inside and work hard so that I can reward you when we get home," Miche parted with a final peck to those rose petal lips.

The kiss had left Levi near breathless. It had been full of so much emotion that it had his mind hazy. If he were the emotional sort, he could have stood on top of the bar and sang his rejoice over how smoothly work had gone. Having the incubus close by seemed to keep people from trying to proposition him. He didn't have to eject any rowdy drunks. The music playing was not something stupidly obnoxious. The day was going very well. He nearly floated out the door at the end of the day. He'd done as his Master had asked of him and worked hard and now, he wanted to get home to see what sort of surprise waited for him. Miche had long since slipped inside and let his true appearance show.

"Go shower pet, you stink of humans. When you're done, don't bother getting dressed. Go straight to bed afterwards, do you understand?" His serpent like tongue darted out to wet his lips, he was going to devour his little raven.

"Yeah, I'll go get cleaned up and meet you in bed," Levi replied.

He wouldn't fight with Miche. Not anymore. He'd given in. So long as the blond kept his promise, he'd be a good boy. The shower was short. Just enough to clean himself up and rid his skin of the stink of other humans. Stepping into his bedroom, he could have almost blushed. Standing in front of this otherworldly being, completely nude, he didn't really know how to react.

"Good boy. Come here," Long elegant fingers beckoned the smaller over until he was within reach. "You understand what I plan to do to you, yes?"

"I do. You're going to fuck me," the short man replied.

"Indeed I am," his master grinned then, baring pointed canines.

It took a matter of seconds to pull the smaller frame onto the bed and flip him into a more desirable position. Long digits spread rounded flesh to reveal the puckered opening to his lime gaze. 

"Stay just like this, pet, you can squirm if you like but you don't leave this position until I tell you otherwise," Miche commanded before letting his obscenely long tongue slide over the tight ring.

The sensation was strange. It took a great deal of effort not to jerk away when the tip of the wet slippery appendage prodded at his hole. He gave a startled gasp when it breached and the large form began lapping at his insides. Clawed fingers dug into pale cheeks, leaving little divots in the skin as he fought against the writhing his tonguing brought on. The odd stimulation had confused little noises spilling from the ravenette. When the beast suddenly pulled away and repositioned himself, he shuddered. The thick blunt head pressed at his opening would hurt if he tried to force it in without proper preparation.

"This will hurt pet, but you can take it," With those words, Miche began pressing into the tight heat, reveling in the little gasps and yips of pain that escaped his tiny plaything. "Oh pet, you feel so good around me, I'm going to absolutely destroy you."

"Please! Take it out, it hurts! Gah! Please!" Wet trails coated his porcelain cheeks as Levi begged the brute to stop.

"Shh, shh, this is the worst part. When it's over, you'll feel good, breathe and try to relax," the taller cooed, petting a large hand through soft black strands.

He didn't wait for the smaller body to be ready for him, he simply started in on a rough pace, slamming their hips together and giving deep rumbling moans of his pleasure. The clench and shiver of muscle around his length was exquisite and driving him into a frenzy. Little whimpers of pain quickly grew in volume when he struck a particularly raw spot. What had started out as soft noises had turned into full blown sobbing. That wouldn't do at all. He'd meant to cause his pet a bit of pain and then reward him. With a sigh the incubus slows his pace and pulls away enough to give the small form a bit of relief.

"Please stop, it hurts," Levi cried.

"Oh my poor little pet, I'll make it better," Miche purred, letting his power lick over the petite man and ease the pain. "I'm not done but, I'll let you take it at your own pace."

Leaning back on his hands, he coaxed the raven to climb into his lap and sit on his cock. It took far longer than he would have liked for his pet to be fully seated but, he would reward the man for behaving. That was what he had promised after all. The first initial rise and drop wrings a gasp from him. The second time earns a soft moan. When the pace continued to build, he tossed his head back and howled out his pleasure. The near crushing grip around his girth was blissful and would be his undoing at the rate they were going. Only once he was sure the man could take it did he flip them and pin the lithe body under him. Knees pressed to shoulders, he set in on a brutal pace, skin slapping together so roughly that it would no doubt leave bruises behind. A delightful shudder of the man's insides told of his enjoyment. If the slack-jawed look of bliss wasn't enough. The hugging depths were rapidly pushing the blond to his end and paired with the soft little moans from his plaything, he knew he wouldn't last long.

"I'm going to come inside you, pet. Going to fill this sweet little body of yours right up," The way the body around him tightened in response brings a heated growl from his lips. "Oh. Liked that did you? Filthy boy, nothing but a useless cock slut. Only thing you're good for is taking my cock."

Were it not for the mirth in those unworldly orbs, Levi might have thought the words hurtful but, with the way admiration danced in the backlit irises, he couldn't help but be aroused even further by the degradation.

"I'm useless. Your useless whore. I'm your cock slut... Master," Levi panted out.

The thundering roar from the brute for his words had him shivering wonderfully. He was mere moments from total oblivion and if the demon kept up, he was going to lose his mind. An especially brutal thrust into his prostate knocked his vision cloudy and had ropes of white painting his flexing abdominals. The world fell away to the feeling of being pounded into and a sharp ringing in his ears. When his Master gave another howling moan and pressed flush against him, he sang, pretty for the sandy giant. He felt a little more aligned with the incubus in that moment but decided not to question it, instead wanting to enjoy the heated euphoria he'd found.

"Little Levi, you know you've just damned yourself. You'll be mine even after your body fades. Mine for eternity," Miche purred out, leaning down to kiss over panting lips. "I'll never let you go now. Not that I would have in the first place but, this cements our relationship. You belong to me. My pet and I am your Master."

"Master. Master Miche." His raven cooed out sweetly and oh was he doomed.


End file.
